


If You Still Want Me

by lavender_bunch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Peli is gay because i say so, Post-Season/Series 02, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Tusken Raiders (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_bunch/pseuds/lavender_bunch
Summary: Din misses Cobb and can't stop thinking about his time in Mos Pelgo, but he's scared Cobb won't return his feelings.*"I’ll understand if I should stay on my speeder and turn back around. But If I shouldn’t, let me know you still want me by tying a large piece of cloth on one of the windmills or even small towers on the edge of town. Then, if it’s there I’ll know I should get off. If it’s not there, I'll understand."*Based on the song "Tie a Yellow Ribbon Round the Ole Oak Tree" by Dawn
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 126





	If You Still Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to that song and my brain couldn't help but think about these two, so I actually wrote it! 
> 
> I've never written fanfic before so please let me know what you think!

Din kept reminding himself that returning his child to the mysterious Jedi was the right thing to do, they were his kind and this was the way. He just couldn’t help but fear he had made a mistake. Selfish as it was, he secretly had hoped no one would show up for Grogu. Now that he was really gone, Din couldn’t escape the heavy feelings of loss and grief. 

Memories Din longed to relive flooded his thoughts; how he missed the kid's regular whines and mumbles, the pitter patter of him moving about the Star Crest, he even treasured those moments when Grogu would get sick after some turbulence in flight.

“Mando” Fennec said in an unusually soft tone, snapping Din out of his thoughts and bringing him back to his seat on Boba’s ship, “It’s time you go off on your own, I’m worried that staying on this ship with us isn’t doing you too much good.” She paused and smiled gently. “Boba will take you wherever you need to go.” and she walked back to join Boba. 

It had been nearly two weeks since Grogu was sent off with the Jedi Master. Din could barely remember the moments that followed after those large grey doors shut, separating him from his son. All he knew was his helmet made its way back to his face and Boba insisted Din accompany him and Fennec aboard his ship. 

Once aboard, Din didn’t say much of anything for the first few days, simply thanking Boba and Fennec for their generosity and then carefully staying out of their way. This greatly concerned the pair as Din had lost his home, his child, and broken his creed all within such a short amount of time. Din wouldn’t even leave the ship when they stopped for fuel or supplies. Din didn’t want to talk about what happened and neither Boba nor Fennec wanted to push, so Din remained seated on his own gazing out into space day after day, just as he had been now. 

Din looked up at Fennec and gave her a firm nod in response. Despite spending most of his recent days buried in his thoughts, his own future hadn’t crossed his mind. He had been more consumed with Grogu’s future and the last moments he had gotten to spend with his little son. 

He knew Fennec was right, being on the Slave gave him too much time to be alone with his thoughts. He just couldn’t see himself truly belonging anywhere. Well, anywhere except that small Tatooine settlement he had left behind several months before. 

He’d always planned on returning to Mos Pelgo. Despite only spending a few days in the small desert town, it really managed to grow on him. Or, at least that's what he often tried to convince himself. Deep down, Din knew it was because he couldn’t escape the thoughts of that kindhearted marshal he had to leave behind. 

His longing for sunny Mos Pelgo had only worsened aboard the dim ship, but he didn’t want to burden Cobb. After all, Din had no clue about the man’s true feelings. Sure, they got along quite well after their initial encounter, but how could Din know if Cobb had felt the same spark all those nights ago. He’d have to pick somewhere else to stay. 

Din stood from his chair and headed over to where Boba and Fennec were seated. Hearing Dins footsteps approaching caused them both to quickly look over, surprised he had left his corner of the ship. 

“Look who decided to say hello.” Boba jokingly said, hoping Din wouldn’t take his humor the wrong way. 

“I’ve decided I’d like to be taken to Mos Eisley.” Din stated. 

“Tatooine? ... Perfect.” Boba replied. 

Fennec entered the coordinates and they were off, soaring through the cold darkness towards that hot bright planet. 

* * *

They landed at Hangar 3-5 in Mos Eisley and were met by an upset Peli waving her arms and shouting, “Hey, Hey! Buddy! You can’t land here! I’ve got a whole list of people waiting for repairs, so if you want service now you’ve gotta pay for it or be willing to wai- … Mando?” Din emerged as the ramp lowered, causing Peli to smile. 

“Nice ship, but unless you’re really crunched for time, you’re going to have to wait.” she said casually as she walked up to him with her arms crossed.

Din didn’t respond. He simply stared at her from behind his helmet, not able to correct her or even say hello. Instead he took in a deep breath of dry Tatooine air. The hot dusty smell filled his lungs, reminding him of better times in Mos Pelgo. 

“So where's my favorite little womp rat huh?” She said laughing while looking around the man for his little green son. 

Din just continued to stare, this time unable to take in a soothing deep breath like before. He knew if he did, his exhale would let out more than just breath and Din didn’t want to burden her more than he already was. Yet, tears secretly began to form in his eyes as he looked at the friendly woman. Peli’s heart sank as she looked back up at the defeated man in shining armor before her. 

“Mando, what happened?”

He slowly grabbed her into a hug and began to quietly sob, finally letting some of the pain go that he had kept trapped in all this time. Peli hugged him back with concern clearly painted on her face. She could tell that whatever happened to this man wasn’t going to be easily fixed by new beskar or credits from a hunt. So, they simply stood there together and she let him cry. 

* * *

A few months had passed since Din’s arrival in Mos Eisley. Life for Din was still not easy, and probably would never be until he was reunited with his son, but life was becoming better as he gradually opened up to Peli. 

Sharing emotions had never come naturally to Din, shielding his feelings had become just another way for him to protect himself. Yet, he found that Peli was more than understanding. Peli recognized that she may never comprehend the pain he was going through, but she was not going to turn away a friend during a time of need. 

The only issue Din had with this new arrangement was that in return for staying with her, he was forced to work alongside her droids on damaged ships. That, and he was on the wrong side of Tatooine.

On one of those nights when Peli could tell Din needed some fun, she encouraged him to join her for a game of dejarik.

“That old game?” Din questioned. 

“Come on it’ll be fun, besides it might be nice to do something other than wallowing all day.” Peli replied dramatically, making herself laugh while headed to the small kitchen on the other side of her house. 

Din softly chuckled to himself under his helmet and agreed to join her. Peli returned with a bottle of spotchka and two glasses.

“You don’t have to have any if you don't want to, just figured it would make this ‘old’ game some more fun.” she said lightheartedly while setting the bottle and glasses next to them on the table. 

“Is it ok if I take my helmet off?” Din asked apprehensively while Peli began setting up the pieces. 

“You know you don’t have to ask me for permission right? If you want to, then do it! If not, hey no problem.” she replied, then giving him a comforting smile. 

Din had started removing his helmet while working on ships with Peli. The sweltering heat of Tatooine combined with an already broken creed made the option far too tempting. He had figured it was just him, her, and some droids. Yet even so, the act still made Din uneasy. 

Din removed his helmet and the game began. Their equally competitive natures always caused the game to start with a fiery quickness. This was something Peli greatly admired about Din, his inability to give up. This quality not only made him an excellent opponent and worker, but also one of her most trusted friends. 

As the game progressed they both slowed down, pondering their moves to ensure they didn’t make a single mistake. This was when Peli usually liked to check in on Din. 

“So Mando, I don’t want to ruin our … uh exhilarating fun here,” Peli said gesturing towards the game in front of them, causing Din to breathe out a slight chuckle, “but have you heard any word on the kid?” Din’s smile faded back to his all too familiar saddened glare at the mention of his child. 

“Master Skywalker gave me an update on his progress about a week ago, he seems to be greatly improving in his abilities.” Din said in his more flat and serious tone while fidgeting with a Mantellian Savrip figurine from the game. 

“Is that so? Hard to imagine that child actually listening to his teacher” Peli chuckled to herself.

Much to Peli’s surprise, Din slowly began to let out a laugh. “You know,” He said, still slightly chuckling, “I hadn’t thought of that. Grogu hardly ever listens to what I say, so I honestly can't imagine what that poor man must be going through.” 

An hour passed of them fondly talking about Grogu while playing dejarik. Peli loved that little green menace, and getting Din to fawn over his son was not a hard task. Maybe it was the spotchka or the gentle reminder that Grogu was going to be ok, but Din felt an unfamiliar sense of calm wash over him that he hadn’t felt in a long while. 

“Your move, Mando” Peli said. 

Din didn’t notice but he had drifted into his thoughts again while staring at the board. He took his turn and again began to wonder … “Has Cobb ever played this game before? I wonder if Cobb has ever had spotchka this strong? I bet his face becomes flushed when he’s had too much.” Din softly smiled to himself, forgetting that without his helmet his emotions were completely visible. 

“Hmmm got something… or maybe someone on your mind?” Peli asked, clearly aware that Din was thinking about something special. 

“What, no. Don’t be ... why would I even? I- ” Din quickly sputtered beginning to become embarrassed. 

“THE Mandalorian has a crush? Oh this has got to be good.” Peli stated while learning forward, clearly expecting Din to elaborate. 

“I- It's really nothing. I only knew the man for a few days before I had to leave him behind.” Din said, unconvincingly acting as though thoughts of Cobb didn’t fill every moment Din wasn’t already thinking about his son.

“You know a lot can happen over the course of a few days, Mando. I once fell in love with a young pilot back before the fall of the empire.” Peli said nonchalantly, intriguing Din who was eager to learn more, “She was a part of the rebellion, how she ended up on this dust ball I can’t tell you but … her ship needed some repairs, she needed a place to stay while the work got done, and I was willing to lend my services.” Peli smirked at Din. 

“How come I never knew about this?” Din asked, surprised. 

“Meh, it was a long time ago. Besides it’s not exactly something I yearn to remember,” She paused, the saying in much softer tone, “You know, a part of me always regrets not asking her to stay or had wished she asked me to join her.” 

“But that’s in the past,” Peli said suddenly back to her regular volume, startling Din, “Your ‘situation’ is in the present. So what’re you going to do about it?” Peli asked, followed by a large gulp of spotchka.

“I honestly don’t know. I want to tell him how I feel, but I just don’t know what I’d do if he doesn't feel the same. Life hasn’t been easy lately and I’d rather not make it worse” Din said, sounding almost defeated. 

“Look, you already know I’m gonna try to convince you to confess your feelings, but I’m not gonna push you to do something you don't want to do. Besides, I guess you can’t exactly see the fellow without a ship.”

“Right, yeah.” Din said in such an unconvincing way Peli almost laughed.

“He does live far away right? A nice inn keeper on Trask perhaps?” 

“He uh…” Din looked away shyly running his hand through his hair, “He lives in Mos Pelgo.” 

“You’re telling me he’s been just a day’s trip away this whole time, dank farrik Mando, now I’m making sure you two talk.” Peli said, almost threateningly. 

“Even if he is close, I still don’t know how he feels.”

“Ya know, I do have some supplies that need to be dropped off near Mos Pelgo...” Peli said grinning, causing Din to flush as a new sense of nervous excitement rushed through him. 

And so they paused their game and began crafting a way for Din to ask Cobb how he felt without causing unnecessary pain. Peli suggested a multitude of grand ideas with bold declarations of love, while Din wanted to keep their plan as simple as possible. They settled on sending Cobb a message. 

* * *

_Cobb Vanth,_

_I hope you have been doing well._

_You must be wondering why you’re receiving this message. Cobb, I need to ask you something and I can’t put this off any longer._

_Ever since I first saw you strutting into that small cantina, I haven’t been able to get you out of my head. I’m not sure if you felt the same spark I did, but a part of me always believed you did. Tomorrow I’ll be leaving Mos Eisley to deliver some supplies to the Tuskens, near Mos Pelgo._

_I’ll understand if I should stay on my speeder and turn back around. But If I shouldn’t, let me know that you still want me by tying a large piece of cloth on one of the windmills or even small towers on the edge of town. Then, if it’s there I’ll know I should get off. If it’s not there, I'll understand._

_Mando_

* * *

“Well it looks pretty good, simple but good,” Peli paused looking at the message, “but you're not even gonna tell him your name?” she asked. 

“Depends on if I see that ribbon.” Din said with a sigh. 

“You know I never thought you’d be such a romantic, but it’s nice to see you worried about something other than Grogu.” Peli said, gently elbowing Din. 

Din looked over the message countless times. Each time making small adjustments, repeatedly deleting phases then adding them back in. Once Cobb receives the message, Din won’t be able to take back what he’s written, so it needs to be perfect. Once he felt it was as good as it would ever be, Din took in a deep breath and with his exhale, he finally pressed send. 

“Hey, I’m proud of you, I know this won’t be easy.” Peli said sincerely while shoving some supplies into Dins lap, as to suggest he ought to help her pack up the speeder for his journey.

Once the speeder was fully packed and ready for Dins departure, Din hugged Peli once more. Din wished there was something he could say or do to show Peli how much he appreciated all her help. It's often rare to find someone so welcoming.

“Thank you Peli, for everything.” was all Din could manage.

Breaking the hug, Peli said with a wink, “Now don’t come back too soon.”

She pushed him towards the speeder and Din was off, taking the same path to Mos Pelgo he had taken those many months before. Swiftly passing over sand dunes while under the unforgivingly hot Tatooine sun, Din's mind was filled with both dread and excitement. On one hand, the possibility of seeing Cobb again made his heart swell with excitement. Din couldn’t contain his smile while thinking that they soon could be together again. However, no matter how fast Din drove his speeder, he just couldn’t escape the feelings of anxiety that were creeping in. His mind just wouldn’t stop imaging Mos Pelgo and seeing the small skyline completely bare.

Stopping his speeder, Din gathered all the scrap parts he had brought for the Tusken Raiders and made his way towards their camp. As his feet began to sink down, he quickly remembered how irritating walking in the hot sand was. 

Greeting the Tuskens, Din delivered the assortment of parts and was quickly welcomed back into their camp. He agreed to stay with them for the night, partially because the journey had been exhausting and partially because he wasn’t quite ready for Mos Pelgo. 

The warm glow of the campfire brought Din’s thoughts back to the last time he was with Tuskens. Mesmerized by the flames, Din recalled how the flickering firelight reflected in the marshal's hair and eyes as they talked through the night. They had chatted for hours, starting with simple back and forth questions about each other's lives that gradually escalated into sharing longer and more meaningful stories. Each piece of information Cobb had given Din led Din to become more and more enchanted by the scruffy man. At some point during this conversation, something shifted between them and Din couldn’t help but wonder if Cobb had noticed this too. 

“Well I now know how you got this little fella,” Cobb nodded towards the now sleeping child resting in front of Dins seat, “But I’ve got to know what’s it like raising the kid while travelling across the galaxy.”

At first Din didn’t know how to respond to such a personal question. He considered ignoring what was asked in his typical Mandalorian way, but something about Cobb made him want to share. 

“It's not easy. In fact most of the time it’s rather difficult. And lonely.” Din paused to fondly look down at the kid resting below him, “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I admire you Mando,” Cobb said, turning slightly red as he felt Din’s gaze fall on him from behind the reflective helmet, “I- I really do, it takes real guts to do what you’re doing.” Cobb finished, this time much more confidently. 

“I admire you too, Cobb.” Din said while Cobb looked at him with an air of disbelief. Din continued, “You sacrificed your own freedom to ensure your town could be free. A lot of people would have never returned after finding those crystals, yet you came back and dedicated your life to protecting Mos Pelgo. You’re a good man, Cobb.” Din could only hope Cobb recognized the sincerity behind his words. 

With that, their conversation continued with a new sense of understanding and fondness the two both found frightening and exhilarating. Once the fire had burned out and all that remained were hot coals, the two decided to retreat into the guest tent offered by their Tusken hosts. 

Cobb lifted a shivering Grogu and wrapped him in his red scarf, despite the warmth of the day, the Tatooine air became exceptionally cold at night. Cobb walked over to Din to hand the sleeping child back to his father, who was grabbing spare blankets from the speeder. Seeing Cobb carefully holding his _ad’ika_ nearly made his heart melt. They headed back to the guest tent and quickly fell asleep, with the child comfortably asleep between the two men.

Din wished he could go back to that moment in time, back when things at least seemed somewhat tranquil. Being in that same tent now felt drastically different, all the warmth of that night was gone leaving Din feeling truly alone. 

Din left the camp before dawn, hoping to avoid some of the Tatooine heat. He thanked the Tuskens for their generosity and wished them his best. 

Climbing aboard the sand speeder, Din couldn’t help but look behind him at the sack where Grogu had accompanied him before. He knew that if Grogu were here, he would love to be back on the speeder again, smiling as the warm wind brushed past his little face. Din couldn’t help but smile while imaging his little son back with him on this dusty planet. 

Speeding towards the rising suns, Din’s thoughts of what he was soon about to see, or potentially not see, began to once again encompass him.

As Dins speeder crested over a particularly large sand dune, the faint outline of Mos Pelgo came into view. Fear shot through Din as the distant shape of domed buildings became apparent. He couldn’t bear to look at the small town in front of him, so against his better judgement he kept his gaze lowered.

After what felt like hours, Din approached the outskirts of town. His heart raced while he gazed at his boots sinking into the warm sand. Some small part of him wanted to get back on the speeder and leave without looking. The rest of him was aching to gaze up the town, desperately yearning to comb through the skyline searching for the presence of a ribbon. 

With a heavy sigh, Din opened his eyes and reluctantly lifted his head to gaze upon the town. 

Standing in disbelief at the sight before him, Din’s jaw dropped and his heart soared. The small town was coated with a multitude of vibrant colored ribbons illuminated by the rising suns. The skyline was covered in an abundance of color, almost as though fireworks erupted above the town and their colors stuck to the buildings below. The cool morning wind blew gently causing the colors to dance against the brown and yellow background.

Tears began to well in his eyes as he stumbled backwards, grabbing his speeder for support. Din removed his helmet so he could wipe away the forming tears and get a better glimpse at the shining town. Then atop the tall central windmill, Din saw Cobb's red scarf drifting in the wind. After all this time, Cobb really did care. 

Leaning against his speeder with his heels digging into the sand below, Din basked in the sight of the sleeping town. He gazed upon the cloth pieces, each tightly tied to any free wire or pole. _Kriff_ , that man was really something to pull off a stunt like this. He only wished there were some way he could capture this moment to someday show his son. 

As his eyes gently floated from ribbon to ribbon, he noticed someone asleep on the porch of the cantina. Red shirt, large boots, silvery hair; it was Cobb. Joy and longing flooded Din’s chest as his eyes fell upon the man. With the town still asleep, Din decided to leave his helmet behind and approach the sleeping marshal. 

Din gazed at the man sleeping in front of him, smiling gently, warm with the knowledge that Cobb cared just as much as he had. He stood there for a while, admiring the man before him while the soft glow from the ribbons above cast colorful shadows on the man's face. Once Din decided he couldn’t wait any longer, he crouched next to Cobb's chair. 

Scared that in waking Cobb this dream would somehow end, Din apprehensively reached out a hand to caress Cobb's face. Din gently traced his thumb across the sleeping man’s check while admiring the finer details of the marshals face. As his eyes slowly began to flutter open, Din silently prayed this man would like what he saw. Cobb’s face was painted with confusion as he woke up. Eventually his confusion was replaced with elation as his eyes floated down to the beskar armor the man next to him adorned.

“Cobb, it’s me.” 

“I, well I can tell that.” He paused, finally gazing up into the deep brown eyes before him, “But, Mando, what about your helmet?” Cobb blushed as he studied the face of the man he’d yearned for so long to be reunited with. 

“It’s a long story,” Din said shyly, shifting his eyes away as he awkwardly ran his hand through his hair. Din still wasn’t used to his face being seen, especially by someone who looked at him with such a tender focus. “My name is Din Djarin by the way, you can call me Din.” Allowing their eyes to once again meet. 

“Well Din, I was right.” Cobb said with a kind smile. 

“Right?” Din responded firmly with a clear sense of confusion. 

“I always knew you’d be handsome under all that metal, you’re even more beautiful than I could have dreamed.” Cobb said looking at Din who began to blush at Cobbs remarks. 

Standing up from his seat, Cobb held out his hand to help Din up. Once Din’s hand was in his, Cobb swiftly pulled up Din to be closer and placed an arm around his waist. 

“ _Kriff_ , I missed you.” Cobb whispered.

“I was worried, after all this time you wouldn’t.”

“Not possible,” Cobb let out a soft chuckle, “I guess I just admire you too much.” he said with a goofy smile, making Din smile back. 

“I admire you too.” Din said softly, reaching up to place his hand in Cobb’s hair. It was softer than he had expected. They locked eyes, and Din slowly leaned forward to kiss the man he had so desperately longed for. 

As their lips met, Din felt all tension leave his body as they both melted into the kiss. Part of Din couldn’t believe this moment had finally come and another part was surprised he ever doubted it would. Being with Cobb just felt so natural, like Din was finally home. 

After what felt like an all too short eternity, Din broke the kiss saying, “How did you do it, set this all up?” Din said looking at the floating ribbons above. 

“Well, I’m not the only one who appreciates what you did for this town. You risked your life to bring us peace and the townsfolk know it. It wasn’t hard to get them to help out once I explained my situation.” Cobb told Din, smiling fondly. 

“It’s beautiful.” Din said gazing up at the soft colors.

Cobb smiled at the mesmerized man next to him, glad to have him back in his arms. He held Din close and as far as they were concerned, they were the only two life forms on that dusty planet. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! also happy new year ! <3


End file.
